Arterial restenosis is a serious pathological complication that can follow surgical cardiovascular interventions such as angioplasty. The receptor for advanced glycation end products (RAGE) is a protein implicated in the development of vascular hyperplasia and in atherogenesis. A soluble form of RAGE, designated sRAGE, is used as a therapeutic agent that is believed to act as a decoy to diminish RAGE-dependent signaling, thereby attenuating inflammation and pathogenic consequences. RAGE is a multi-ligand receptor which interacts with advanced glycosylation end products (AGE), and with other molecules implicated in homeostasis, development, inflammation, and certain diseases, such as diabetes and Alzheimer's disease. sRAGE also has been associated with anti-mitotic effects. The administration of sRAGE has been used to treat arterial restenosis and atherosclerosis in animal models.
There is a need for improved methods of preparing sRAGE, as well as a need for sRAGE having an increased potency and a lower therapeutically effective dose.